


we could get arrested for this

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kyungsoo is sentimental, Law-abiding Park Chanyeol, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo risk it all for a piece of memory. Is it worth it?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	we could get arrested for this

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back again with another "wip from my suspended Twitter AU account (@exoexhoe) that I have luckily retrieved thanks to my old phone". Lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Chanyeol looks around frantically, afraid that someone can catch hem. He never likes taking risks and disobeying laws and rules. The thought alone scares Chanyeol. His dad has always been strict with order and obedience. Growing up, Chanyeol has learned to always obey rules and follow orders. Doing something in contrast makes him shiver terribly.

“This is so wrong. Oh my god, Kyungsoo, we could get arrested for this!” Chanyeol says in fear. What would his father say if he sees him behind bars?

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and grips Chanyeol’s hand harder making the tall man jump a little.

“Quit it, Chanyeol. For such a giant, you sure are a scaredy cat.” Kyungsoo giggles as he teases the other.

To Chanyeol, it sounds like bells ringing. Like... wedding bells.

“This is illegal!”

“Which is why it’s fun!”

Chanyeol groans. He can’t believe he actually let his best friend wake him up from his good sleep and drag him all the way to their old abandoned school.

After they've finished second grade, their old school has shut down due to a lot of issues which the two never knew. It has been off-limits and untouched since then. Only after many years have they finally decided to demolish the building to put the lot on sale.

“Did I mention how scary this is, too?” Chanyeol once again comments, still looking around frantically.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything and continues looking around in the chairs of their old classroom. How Kyungsoo remembers where their old classroom is is beyond him. He adds that to his long list of why he thinks Kyungsoo is amazing.

“What are you looking for, anyway?”

Kyungsoo hushes him. He checks every chair inside the classroom, silently asking himself “Where is it?”

“Do you need help?”

“No, no. Just continue looking out for the security.”

“We’re so dead if he finds us!” Chanyeol cries silently again.

Kyungsoo continues to ignore him. He checks the chair by the window and feels a surge of happiness as he sees a small white paper peeking out in between the two wooden planks. He takes it out and opens it, relieved to see that it is what he’s been looking for. He keeps it in his pocket before walking to Chanyeol.

“Got it. Let’s go.”

“About time.”

Just then, a bright light hits the two on their face, along a loud “Hey! What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are shocked as they both run for their lives. The security immediately chases after them. Thanks to Chanyeol’s long legs, he’s able to run really fast to his motorbike. He hurriedly drives to Kyungsoo and lets him ride. Together, they leave the abandoned place.

They reach their shared apartment safe and without handcuffs. Chanyeol is glad to know he isn’t spending years behind bars.

“That was fun.” Kyungsoo chuckles as he takes off his helmet.

Chanyeol does the same. “You’re crazy.”

The smaller male only shrugs. “I’ve been told.”

“What was so important there, anyway, that you’d risk our clean records like that?” Chanyeol questions him with a brow raised. He still can’t believe they’ve done such a crazy thing.

Kyungsoo takes the paper out of his pocket and opens it. With a smile, he shows it to Chanyeol. The latter is surprised and confused. He doesn’t understand why Kyungsoo would go and risk himself all for a childish drawing Chanyeol has given him before.

It’s a drawing of the two of them, in stick figures; with a huge heart surrounding them. It’s pretty childish but to Kyungsoo, it’s absolutely beautiful.

Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat. A part of him couldn’t believe Kyungsoo remembers that awful drawing from when they’re on second grade.

He looks up at Kyungsoo, who’s still smiling.

“Why...” Chanyeol is speechless but Kyungsoo has already figured what he probably wanted to ask him.

So he answers, “Well, it’s your drawing of us.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Pbft. If you wanted a drawing of us, you should’ve told me. I can always draw one for you. Even better than that.”

“Yeah, but it won’t be as special as this. This was your first gift and the first masterpiece I’ve seen from you.”

Chanyeol tries to find the lie in Kyungsoo’s eyes but he doesn’t. Instead, he sees the genuineness.

“Just a quick question, though," Kyungsoo says as he looks at the paper. “Why are we inside a huge heart?”

Chanyeol goes stiff. His cheeks flush pink and so does his ears. How is he supposed to tell his best friend that he has been crushing on him since first grade? Which explains why he drew them in a huge heart?

Kyungsoo notices the taller’s silence. Well, Kyungsoo isn’t dumb. Nor is he stupid. He’s got an idea why but he wants to be sure. He wants it to come from Chanyeol because he knows, unless his best friend tells him himself, his idea will continue to be an assumption, never the truth.

Sure Kyungsoo can admit to Chanyeol about his feelings, but it isn’t easy. It has even taken him a long time to fully admit to himself that he has indeed fallen for his best friend. As much as Kyungsoo likes adventures and taking risks, there’s one risk he’s always been afraid of taking and that is the risk of losing Chanyeol. So he doesn’t say a thing.

He hates himself for forgetting such a precious gift from Chanyeol. But Kyungsoo, then, is young and shy. So he’s kept it in his chair at school so he could keep it away from everyone, not even his parents. But on their last day, Kyungsoo has forgotten to take the drawing with him. Then eventually, the school shut down which has caused them to transfer to another school. Fortunately, they are able to convince their parents to send them to the same school. They have been inseparable since then.

“Well, I-“ Chanyeol stutters. He’s getting fidgety, a habit Kyungsoo knows so well. He’s nervous.

Kyungsoo only looks up at him with a smile. He looks calm but his insides are actually going wild, as well.

“I-“ Chanyeol clears his throat before taking a deep breath. Then exhales. “Well, you see... I liked you, Soo.”

Liked...

“Oh,” disappointment is evident in Kyungsoo’s voice as he looks down. All his hopes go down the drain. “I see.”

“Yeah...” Chanyeol still fidgets. “We were young then a-and you were so cute. I-It was hard not to develop a crush.”

The smaller male lets out a small laugh and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious!” Chanyeol exclaims. After a short pause, he continues, “Then we grew older.”

“So I stopped being cute, is that what you’re saying?” Kyungsoo tries to joke with him in an attempt to drown the noise of his heart breaking.

“Yeah." Chanyeol chuckles low. He’s still obviously shaking. “And started becoming so beautiful.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide as he looks up at Chanyeol in surprise.

Chanyeol looks back at him, eye to eye. “Everything you do is captivating. It keeps leaving me in awe. The first time you sang me a song, it felt like I was surrounded by angels— don’t laugh" — Chanyeol pauses with a warning, before he continues — "You never left my side and spent your entire youth with me. And while I grew taller.” He chuckles. “You continued to grow beautifully.”

He pauses to smile at Kyungsoo. “And that’s when I stopped liking you.”

Tears begin to pool Kyungsoo’s eyes. “W-Why?”

“Because I started loving you, instead.”

  
  



End file.
